Benutzer:Sabis6111
Über mich Hi Drachenfans! Ich bin Sabi und eigentlich (fast) nur im Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Wiki anzutreffen, aber ab und zu kann man mich jetzt auch hier antreffen. Ich erstelle hin und wieder aus Spaß Bilder von Drachenhybriden, da ich mich etwas in Grafikdesign (und vor allem in der Bedienung von Photoshop CS6) etwas üben muss. Und wer weiß, vielleicht packt mich irgendwann wieder die Schreibwut und ich schreib eine Geschichte mit Drachenelfen ;) Stecki von mir;D Name: Sabrina Geschlecht:Weiblich Wohnort: Da wo ich wohne Geburtstag:15.November Ausbildung: Öhm... Schule? Augenfarbe:Braun Schuhgröße: 39 Wie siehst du aus?:Wie ein Mensch Wie ist dein Kleidungsstil?: Alles mögliche, Hauptsache gemütlich^^ Wie ist dein Charakter?: freundlich, hilfsbereit, ehrlich, manchmal nervig;D Wie ist dein Musikstil?: Hauptsächlich Punk Rock/Pop Punk, Pop Rock, Dubstep Was ist dein Markenzeichen?: Ich trage oft zwei verschiedene Socken (wegen zeitmangel am Morgen und Chaos im Schrank und so) und wenn ich mit jemandem schreibe ist in so gut wie jeder Nachricht mindestens ein Smiley Schule / Arbeit: HAK Digital Business (Handelsakademie Computerzweig) Rauchst du?: Nein und ich will auch nicht damit anfangen;) Hobbys: Zeichnen, Geschichten schreiben, lesen, Musik hören, Youtube Videos schauen Hast du Geschwister?: Ja Welche?: Eine jüngere Schwester Hast du eine Beziehung?: Nope #Foreveralone Hast du ein Piercing?: Nope Hast du einen Tattoo?: Nope Lieblingsurlaubsland?: Italien (ich war bis jetzt nur in Italien und Kroatien, lol.) Wen würdest du gerne treffen?: Okay, das ist ne lange Liste. Fangen wir an: Michael Clifford, Ashton Irwin, Darth Vaer, Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood, Harry Styles, Billie Joe Armstrong, Chris Pine, Ed Sheeran,... *10 Stunden später* ...Taylor Swift, Pewdiepie, Chan von Applewar, ConCrafter, Christopher Paolini... Wen bewunderst du?: Michael Clifford Heißeste Person der Welt: Michael Clifford Celebrity Crush: Michael the F*ck Clifford (Er ist einfach geil okay) Lieblingsschlafkleidung?: Öhm... Ein Shirt und ne Hose wären nicht schlecht? Lieblingsauto?: Ich hab ne vorliebe für große Pick-Ups, z. B. von Dodge oder Chevrolet^^ Lieblingsfilm?: ratet mal Lieblingsmusiker/in?: MICHAEL CLIFFORD Lieblingsband/Musikgruppe: Zu viele. Wenn ich auf die schnelle fünf nennen müsste währen es Imagine Dragons, 5 Seconds of Summer, Hey Violet, 1D und Green Day. Lieblingsstadt?: London Lieblingskuscheltier?: Ketchup the dog, das Maskottchen von 5 Seconds of Summer. Achja und ein Wolkenspringer Plüschi^^ Lieblingsduft?: Zählt der Duft von frischer Pizza? Lieblingszeitschrift?: Alles wo nicht nur Mist drinsteht Lieblings TV-Serie?: Krimi Serien aller Art, The big bang theory, Dragons natürlich^^ Lieblingsautor?: Stefan Karch, Christopher Paolini, Kathryn Lasky Was steht auf deinen Mauspad?: Carglass repariert, Carglass tauscht aus Was liegt unter deinem Bett?: Socken. Viele Socken. Und eine Kiste mit Random Stuff Lieblingsfarbe?: Orange, gelb, rot Lieblingslied aller Zeiten: Wake me up when September ends von Green Day Lieblingslied im Moment: Jet Black Heart von 5 Seconds of Summer Lieblingsessen?: PIZZA Lieblingsfach in der Schule?: Öhm... ich mag Züge Lieblingsgetränk?: Capri SonneXD Lieblingszahl?: 42 Welches Deo benutzt du?: unterschiedlich Welche Schuhe trägst du am liebsten?: alte, halb kaputte Converse Wann gehst du schlafen in der Woche?: zu spät. Welches Wort oder welchen Satz benutzt du am häufigsten?: Asoziales Element, Läuft bei dir, Ich mag Züge Das Romantischste was dir jemals passiert ist: Ich weiß nicht ob man das so "romantisch" nennen kann, aaaaaber ich hatte mal wegen Stress am Morgen vergessen meine Bluse zuzuknöpfen und bin dann im BH vor meinem Schwarm gestanden :/ Der peinlichste Moment in deinem Leben: Siehe oben^^ Bist du eine draußen oder drinnen Person?:Drinnen Warum?: Weil ich ziemlich schwer meinen Fernseher, meine Computer und die Konsole mitrausschleppen kann Was machst du am Wochenende?: unproduktiv sein Welches Fach magst du nicht in der Schule?: Mathe Dein Frühstück:Kekse Was isst du nicht gerne?: Karotten, Gurken und Tomaten. Igitt! Haustiere: vorhanden Welche?: Ein Hund, Fische Lachen oder träumen:Beides unverzichtbar:/ Warum?: Weil Lachen einfach toll ist und im Traum alles möglich ist (Ich hab mal geträumt, das ich Nachts bei Lidl eingesperrt war, zusammen mit meiner Schwester, ein paar alten Leuten, einem Kleinkind, Angela Merkel, ein paar Schulkollegen und Michael Clifford und wir dann so etwas wie die Hunger Games nachgemacht haben...) Seriös oder lustig: Lustig Warum?: Weil Baum Schnell oder langsam: Langsam Warum?: Kein Stress! Single oder in Beziehung: Pringle. Das ist wie Single, nur hungrig. Wer und warum?: Weil einfach Baum Lange aufbleiben oder früh ins Bett: Lang aufbleiben Warum?: Weil man Nachts das Zeug machen kann was man Tags nicht machen kann, zum Beispiel Eis und Chips zusammen essen oder so. Licht oder Dunkel: Licht Warum?: Weil ich mich seit ich FNAF gespielt hab Nachts nicht so wohl fühle:/ ;) Sprechen oder Schweigen: Sprechen Warum?: Weils einem sonst schnell langweilig wird!? Party oder Disco: Keins von beiden Warum?: Weil ich zuhause meinen Fernseher und Pizza hab. Links oder rechts:Rechts? Warum?: ÄÄÄÄH Soße auf oder daneben: Daneben Warum?: Weil ich es nicht leiden kann wenn der Ketchup auf den Pommes ist und man das dann anfassen muss und das ist dann so matschig... Welche Frage wolltest du schon immer an Gott stellen?: Wieso gibts keine Drachen? Was werden deine letzten Worte sein, bevor du stirbst?: Bye B*tches! Gibt es Außerirdische?: Weiß nicht:/ Wieviele Kinder willst du?: weiß nicht Was magst du echt nicht?: MATHEMATIK, kalte Pizza Das beste Gefühl der Welt: Das Gefühl, wenn der Pizzabote klingelt Das schlechteste Gefühl der Welt: Wenn er die falsche Pizza gebracht hat Wovor hast du Angst?: Ich habe keine wirklichen Phobien, aber ich fürchte mich vor dem Tag an dem jemand aus meiner Familie/meinem Freundeskreis sterben sollte Bist du ein emotionaler Mensch?: Nicht wirklich Heulst du beim Filme schauen?: Naja, kommt drauf an. Mich bringen andere Dinge zum heulen als die meisten Menschen;) Warum?: Weil ich nicht wirklich weinen muss wenn jemand stirbt der so. Wenn ich bei Filmen heule, dann entweder vor Lachen, oder es sind Freudentränen (Ich hab echt geheult als ich den HTTYD2 Trailer gesehen hab) Traumberuf: Matratzentester;D Welche gute Vorsätze nimmst du dir am Jahresanfang vor?: Mehr Sport treiben, aktiver werden, gesunder ernähren,... Nur eingehalten hab ich es noch nie. Was war dein erster Gedanke als du heute früh aufgestanden bist?: Erstmal zu Penny. Ne Spaß, Wie an fast jedem Morgen war mein erster Gedanke "Ich will noch schlafen" Als welches Tier möchtest du wiedergeboren werden?: Irgendwas, was groß ist und fliegen kann. Vielleicht ein Adler oder so^^ Ein Schlauer Satz, der nicht von dir ist?: Sei kein Salat. Sei der beste gottverdammte Brokoli der du jemals sein kannst. -Pewdiepie So, wer den ganzen Mist jetzt echt gelesen hat, hat kein LebenxD